Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Queen and Emperor of Darkness
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: Judai Yuki is the supreme queen of the gentle darkness and Jason Arashikage is the emperor of the infernal darkness these two are ready to take the academy by storm with their hero decks how will duel academy handle two wielders of the darkness read to find out.


Oc x Harem

Judai Yuki

deck: Elemental hero deck

Jason Arashikage

deck: Evil hero deck

Chapter 1 

The future queen and emperor of games

It was a nice day in the town of Domino and a boy was seen running to the duel academy entrance exam this boy was Judai Yuki-Moto the queen of the elemental hero sub arch-type Judai is known the world over as the elemental hero queen and princess of games as the adopted daughter of Yugi Moto the king of games.

Judai came to be under Yugi and his wife Téa's care after his parents had died when her father tried to take Judai's friend and favorite card Yubel away Judai's mother actually understanding her daughters love for duel monsters actually being a avid duelist herself going so far up the dueling ladder she met Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, and Seto Kaiba, Kaiba would later hire her as a teacher at his school and she became the head of Slifer Red as her husband took Judai's deck she tried to stop her husband but her husband would hear none of it so on their way to sell Judai's cards they were in an accident Judai's mom survived long enough to return to Judai's deck and ask her old friend Yugi Moto to look after her daughter.

Yugi agreed and she then passed knowing her daughter would be safe Judai then started to live with Yugi and Téa one day Yugi and Tea would bring Judai to meet their friends Damian Arashikage and his wife Sadie Kane-Arashikage Judai met their adopted son Jason Arashikage and Jason and Judai became fast friends since both of them dueled with a hero deck though Jason dueled using evil heroes and elemental heroes while Judai just dueled with elemental heroes.

One day Kaiba Corp held a card design contest and Judai entered she asked Jason to help her out with her new Neo's cards she said she wanted a darker set of neos cards also so Jason gave two ideas Elemental Hero Chaos Neos and Elemental Hero Dark Neos along with Neo Spacian Dark Panther and Judai won the contest her cards were sent into space to imbue them with space waves a year later Judai received all the neos cards and gave a copy of Neos, Dark Neos, Chaos Neos and their required fusion cards to Jason saying he could make better use of their dark powers then she could Jason and Judai would then enter tournaments sometimes against each other sometimes in tag battles Jason utilizing a very aggressive style to battle with his evil heroes and elemental heroes.

Now years later Judai and Jason were still best friends even having feelings for each other were enrolling in duel academy, Jason was walking into the test arena wondering where Judai was "dammit all Judai where are you did you sleep in again." Jason thought to himself he new he couldn't wait for his friend no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't pull any favors with Kaiba because that would be Kaiba showing favoritism so he went inside took the written exam and despite being a dueling prodigy he barely passed the written portion and he was called to the duel field.

In the stands Jazzabel "Jazz" Princeton watched the new flunky as she would refer to those that hadn't gone to duel prep school like her and her friends though Jazz had to admit that the boy in black did look cute but she still thought he was a slacker.

Jason made it to the field to meet his proctor "why are my pedophile senses tingling." said Jason and he turned around "come get some candy little boy." said a blonde man, woman, person thing "what's your name son." said the blonde "Jason Arashikage." and the duel started the proctor set two cards face down and ended its turn.

"I play Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode and I play dark fusion in order to fuse him with elemental burstinatrix to summon evil hero inferno wing and I activate Dark calling to banish my two heroes to summon another inferno wing, now my inferno wings attack his life points directly." said Jason ending the duel in one turn.

Jason came back up to the stands and saw Judai "there you are Judai where were you." Jason asked "sorry Jace you know overslept again." said Judai "I'm not even surprised." Jason said and Judai was called to take her dueling exam and it was against the same person that Jason just beat.

The weird pedophile introduced itself as Dr. Vellian Crowler Jason hadn't really cared when he dueled Crowler, Judai went first setting a face down and setting Avian in defense kind of like Jason's first turn "Jason she has the same card as you." asked Syrus "me and Judai utilize a similar deck I use elemental and evil heroes Judai just uses the elemental hero sub archetype their are only three non fusioned evil heroes so in order to use the other evil heroes I need to fuse elemental heroes with dark fusion which will fuse them into darker versions of the Elemental hero fusion cards." Jason explained the similarities and differences of his and Judai's deck.

Crowler set two face downs play confiscation to take monster reborn away from Judai then played heavy storm to destroy her two face downs and summoned two token monster and sacrificed them to summon his ancient gear golem then proceeded to destroy Judai's Elemental hero Avian Judai drew a card and played Winged Kuriboh "ah I see her dad gave her Winged Kuriboh." said Jason but Crowler proceeded to attack it as well but it was a good defense because Judai couldn't lose life points from that.

Judai then played her hero signal and summoned Elemental hero Burstinatrix and revived Avian then fused them to make Flame wingman "this is a good example of our opposite monsters Syrus her flame wingman is the opposite of my inferno wing where as my inferno wing monster inflicts battle damage based on the stronger stat say inferno wing destroys a monster with 2000 atk and 3000 def points and is in attack mode the defense points will be taken away from my opponent's life points as well as the 100 point difference between the attack points while the flame wingman will take points based on the monsters attack points along with the point difference now if Judai can play the right card she can give her flame wingman a 1000 point increase to flame wingman" Judai then played skyscraper and declared an attack on gear golem "Judai has this in the bag when an elemental hero attacks while in a skyscraper field spell card it gains 1000 extra attack points just enough to to destroy the ancient gear golem and activate the effect." said Jason and Wingman defeated the golem.

"That's Game." said Judai "great job Judai lets show duel academy what the queen of the elemental heroes and emperor of the evil heroes are all about." whispered Jason and the duo proceeded to the helicopter.

A.N. this story will revolve around Judai and Jason's time at duel academy Jason will use a deck largely based on the supreme kings deck with my own added additions now if you all are wondering why Jason won his duel so fast it's because he chose to go second and happened to have had avian, burstinatrix, dark fusion and dark calling to summon two inferno wings to the field allowing him to attack Crowlers attack points directly twice and since during the gx time life points were 4000 it was more than enough to defeat crowler in a turn I did this mostly because I didn't want to waste to much time on this episode also I may make a reference to sepheriexes yugioh agx parody series on here so let me know if you spot them.


End file.
